Harry Potter et la Magie des Fondateurs
by Emrah
Summary: Harry Potter entâme sa 5ème année. Mais il ne va pas bien, il est malheureux, et les Dursley en sont la cause... il se sent seul... Nouvelle puissance, nouveaux élèves dans les prochains chapitres, et romance. Dites-moi si je dois continuer. *Prologu


Harry Potter et la Magie des Fondateurs

Disclaimer : Cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction, tout droit sortie de mon imagination.

Prologue :

Nous étions le premier juillet. Dans une chambre du 4. Privet Drive, un garçon faisait un cauchemar. Cauchemar qu'il faisait de puis le 24 juin. Jour ou la vie de ce dit garçon avait changé du tout au tout. Ce garçon, si ordinaire, était un sorcier. Un sorcier très connu par sa légendaire cicatrice qu'il portait au front. En effet, cette cicatrice si légendaire n'était que le résultat d'un sort mortel. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le sort que ce jeune garçon avait reçu ne lui avait laissé aucune autre marque visible si ce n'est qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Harry Potter se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il semblait ce battre avec quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante, la tête sur le point d'exploser. Il se rassit difficilement et repris ces esprits. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel...

Harry regarda le cadran de son réveille rapiécé et constatât qu'il était 8 heures et demis. Sa tente n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler pour faire le petit déjeuner. A peine eut il pensé à cela que…

- Lève toi phénéan ! Ne me fait pas attendre ! Dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive, tente Pétunia.

- Y'en a mare de toi, tu ne fiches rien dans cette maison !

- J'arrive… c'est bon, j'arrive…

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre fut ouverte à la volée. L'oncle Vernon entra dans la chambre rouge de colère. 

- Tu es un fardeau pour nous ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! On ne nous subventionne même plus pour te garder !

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine fasse. Harry, sous le choque, tomba et se cognat la tête contre le coin du lit. Du sang coulait à présent de sa tête. Il se sentait faiblir. Il essaya de se lever, mais le jeune sorcier n'y arrivat pas. Son oncle lui administra des coups de pieds dans les cotes, dans le dos… Harry n'en supportait plus d'avantage, il sombrait dans l'inconscience.   
  


Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il reconnu le plafond de… 'Le placard… ils m'ont remis dans le placard !' Il commença à sangloter doucement. Il avait mal. Pas seulement physiquement, mais le jeune sorcier avait terriblement malau cœur. C'était le moment ou il avait le plus besoin de ses parents, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Le jeune sorcier laissat aller ses larmes doucement. Il savait qu'il avait plusieurs endroits cassé. Il avait faim… Combien de temps était-il resté dans ce placard ? Le jeune homme, fatigué, s'endormit.

Lorsque Harry se réveillât, il se sentait déjà mieux. Mieux ? Non. Harry Potter fit soudain prit d'une rage Immense. Une rage telle, qu'elle lui faisait peur. Il se calmât petit à petit en songeant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il se tournât sur le côté pour se rendormir, mais échappât un cris de douleur. Il s'installât confortablement sur le sole du placard et essaya de s'endormire. Mais peu à peu, un autre sentiment fit surface. Il avait faim. Quel jour pouvait-on bien être…

***************************************************************************

- Albus, pensez-vous vraiment que laisser le jeune Potter chez ses tuteure soit une bonne idée ?

Minerva Mc Gonagall et Albus Dumbledore était assit confortablement dans le bureau directorial. 

- Oui, Minerva, j'ai mes raisons. Si cependant les évènements sont trop fort, si Harry ne reçoit pas le soutien qu'il devrait recevoir, je me trouverais dans l'obligation de le changer d'endroit. Cela va de soit. Je me doute toutefois que ses Tuteurs, comme vous le dites, en soit au stade de le mal traiter. Je sais bien qu'ils ont eu des antécédents catastrophiques avec Harry, mais maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il est un sorcier… Après tout, je viens de lui envoyer l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école !

- Si vous le dites, professeur. Cependant, jusqu'au moi d'août, je n'ai rien à faire. M'autorisez-vous à m'installer près de chez lui ? De sorte à que je puisse m'assurer de sa bonne santé ?

- Aucun problème, Minerva. Nous nous reverrons donc le 1er août pour le rassemblement de l'ordre.

Sur ce, le professeur Mc Gonagall sortit du bureau et se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle devait préparer ses bagages. En effet, elle souhaitait louer un petit appartement qui donnait une vue sur le 4. Privet Drive.


End file.
